1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computerised graphic systems, and in particular, discloses a graphics engine which provides for the manipulation of image data.
2. Prior Art
Desktop publishing systems are known in the art which enable a user to manipulate visual image data so as to create or amend a visual image in some manner.
Known systems generally have the capability of creating black and white images which can be outputted on either a monochrome display, or by use of a black and white laser printer.
However, there exists a demand for desktop publishing systems that operate in full colour and provide for performance comparable to existing monochrome systems both as regards speed and function on the one hand and image quality on the other. However, for colour systems, the amount of data required to be processed is generally 24 times that of the black and white system. Accordingly, using existing technologies, processing times are correspondingly greater.